


Perdidos en la lluvia

by twistedMagic



Category: Amour Sucré, Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysandro descubre que en realidad Darkikun estuvo ocultando quien era realmente una vez que quedan atrapados en una vieja mansión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdidos en la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> No se que es esto. Solo se que me bannearon de devianART por un fanfic que subi de Bro Striderxreader y termine escribiendo esto que pertenece a otra cosa completamente diferente.

-¡Respóndeme!-dijo furioso Lysandro. Esto dejo en un estado de shock momentáneo Darkikun, ¿realmente aquel albino tan calmado, sereno e incapaz de levantarle la voz a alguien le grito a ella?

 

Darkikun tan solo lo miraba, el golpe de sus palabras realmente le había impactado al punto de dejarla sin palabras. Ella siempre hizo torpezas y enfurecer a la gente. Alguna que otra vez hizo enojar a sus amigos y quizás a Lysandro. Pero a este ultimo nunca al punto de gritarle.

 

-¡¿Acaso te conozco?!-pregunto el albino mirándola- ¡¿Acaso conozco a la persona que veo enfrente de mi?! ¡La última vez que recuerdo haberte hablado eras Darkikun!-afirmo enfurecido. Pero la muchacha de ojos grises tan solo miraba. Palabras incapaces de formar una oración, tanto verbalmente como en su mente- ¡Responde!¡¿Quién eres?!

 

Darkikun ante la pregunta sonrió levemente. Su expresión pareció oscurecerse.

 

-¿Quién… Soy,huh? Una interesante pregunta…- respondió simplemente, deslizando un mechón negro de su cabello por detrás de su oreja- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo de todas formas?

 

-Me gustaría conocer a la persona detrás de la máscara- fue la respuesta cortante y fría que respondió el albino.

 

-Su nombre era Valeria Vivanco- dijo simplemente la pelinegra levantándose de donde estaba para acercarse a la ventana y mover las cortinas, deseaba admirar la lluvia caer como aquel día.

 

-Quiero saber que paso con esta muchacha para que sea Darkikun-insistió Lysandro contemplándola bajo la luz que la ventana dejaba entrar. Esa luz pálida, bella y triste que reflejaba la luna de alguna manera u otra a él le parecía que embellecía aun más a la chica que yacía frente a él.

 

-Para empezar era una idiota- esas cinco palabras fueron el comienzo de toda una vida.

 

‘’ _Ella era una niña con sueños, como todo el mundo. Tenía padre y madre, ambos personas honestas de buenas intenciones que anhelaban ver a su hija crecer y ser el orgullo de la familia. La madre esperaba un niño en el vientre y todos estaban felices por ello. Sobre todo esta niña de 5 años que siempre anhelo tener un hermano a quien enseñarle tantas cosas._

_Su padre era un militar, si, un grandioso militar destacado. Pero… Un buen día la guerra llamo y el partió. Despidiéndose de la madre e hija que el siempre tanto amo. La mujer comenzó a llorar como nunca en su vida al ver al hombre que amaba partir. La niña no comprendía demasiado, el porqué._

_Unos meses más tarde llego un hombre a la casa. La mujer se levanto y abrió la puerta, solo para luego caer en brazos de misterioso hombre y llorar. Gritando a Dios el porqué mientras su voz se hacía inexistente. La niña despertó por tanto ruido y al ver al hombre que en brazos sostenía su madre… Curiosidad le dio al ver que un papel, un pequeño papel en un roto sobre, yacía en el suelo. E-Ella…._ ’’

 

A ese punto a la muchacha de pelo negro azabache le comenzó a fallar la voz mientras miraba la lluvia caer. Esos ojos que momentos atrás contenían un odio inmenso a Lysandro se llenaron de confusión y alguna lagrimas. Su voz se quebraba pero suspiro y cerro sus ojos para mejor concentración.

 

El joven que estaba aun sentado en el sillón de aquella desmantelada casa noto el cambio en la atmosfera del lugar, mas no dijo nada. Permaneció allí en silencio aguardando la continuación de la historia mientras mentalmente guardaba y estudiaba cada detalle  de la historia y los movimientos de Darkikun. Aquellos ojos de dos colores distintos, miel y verde, filtraban una verdadera mirada de genuina curiosidad.

 

‘’ _Ella_ ’’- continuo Darkikun una vez recuperada una pequeña parte de su voz- ‘ _’levanto el papel del suelo y lo tomo entre sus manos. Al leerlo, no noto que… Unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer en el papel. Mira hacia arriba a ver si había una fuga, nada. Luego toco con su mano su mejilla y reparo en que, ella, estaba llorando. El papel decía todo lo que ella nunca imagino, su padre, su querido y ejemplo a seguir, aquel hombre que juro siempre acompañarla. Que anhelaría verla en su vestido blanco de quince. Y años más tarde en su vestido blanco de novia. Había muerto._

 

_Ninguno de los adultos reparo en ella pero lo que menos le importaba a Valeria en ese momento era eso. Lo que ella hizo luego fue ver a ambos lados y divisar no muy lejos un paquete. Al abrirlo encontró la gorra militar de su padre que tenía manchas carmesí. No le dio impresión ya que al ver esta y ver su interior vio una pequeña foto que eran de ellos tres. Sonriendo sin esperar el mañana. En la pequeña mochila que siempre traía consigo con sus crayolas y hojas, guardo la gorra. Y luego vio otra cosa. Era una carta para ella. Con delicadeza la tomo y fue escaleras arriba nuevamente. A su habitación. Al abrirla la carta decía:_

_Querida hija,_

_Lo único que me queda para decir es que me perdones. La guerra no es nada fácil, apenas tuve tiempo de escribirte algo tan sencillo y simple en la hora de el racionamiento pero quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre estuve (y estaré) orgulloso de ti. Quizás no esté en tu cumpleaños este año pero quiero que te quedes con este casquete mío. Me van a, obviamente, hacer cubrir horas de guardia por mi cometido pero no tengo interés alguno en ello. Quiero que lo tengas y me recuerdes. Es… Demasiado grande para ti por el momento, cuando crezcas te quedara y me reiré de ti de manera juguetona porque recién de grande te quedara._

_No puedo decir mucho mas que no haya dicho pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver y escuchare atentamente esa canción que tanto querías mostrarme con tu violín, que en ese entonces, no pudiste por el corto tiempo._

_Con mucha sinceridad y gratitud,_

_Tu padre_ ‘’

 

Y ahí fue cuando Darkikun comenzó a sollozar lo suficientemente alto como para que hasta el albino lo note. Ella dejo la cortina caer nuevamente para tapar la luz a la vez que ella caí de rodillas al suelo a llorar desconsoladamente ¡Oh quien sabe hace cuantos años se olvido de eso! ¡Quién sabe hace cuantos años aguanto el dolor en su pecho para que nadie le tenga pena! Quién sabe, cuantos años ella intento olvidarse de todo.

 

El albino se levanto, el odio momentáneo que tuvo por ella se desvaneció enteramente al verla llorar. A ella, a Darkikun. La muchacha que nunca lloraba no importase la circunstancia. Esa misma que tenía enfrente viendo como su mundo se hacía trizas otra vez.

 

Lysandro se acerco a abrazarla, también se arrodillo en el suelo arruinando completamente su ropa de estilo victoriano solo para reconfórtala. El odiaba verla así, y se odiaba más a si mismo porque él fue quien le hizo recordar eso. En otras ocasiones, ella lo hubiera empujado y haber gritado un ‘estoy bien’ para luego escapar. Pero estaba vez no.  Se dejo abrazar y de hecho, le correspondió el abrazo.

 

-Pero su padre…- continúo a duras penas la pobre chica de ojos grises-… eventualmente nunca regreso.

 

-Shhh….-dijo el joven de ojos bicolores- Puedes detenerle y nunca continuar. O continuar en otra ocasión, creo… Que por hoy está completamente bien que te detengas.

 

La lluvia continuaba cayendo y golpeando la ventana, pero ahora parecia que lentamente se detenía por esos breves momentos. No importaba realmente, era de noche y ellos estaban atrapados en una vieja casa. Que en realidad era una gran y vieja abandonada mansión con algunas goteras.

 

Lysandro habrá perdido control del tiempo porque cuando reparo en Darkikun ella estaba durmiendo en su hombro, algunas lágrimas aun en sus ojos para rápidamente deslizarse por sus mejillas. El tan solo suspiro vagamente con una leve sonrisa formada en sus labios.

 

Se reincorporo de suelo con ella en sus brazos.  La escena hubiera sido romántica, si, un joven atractivo llevando a una muchacha en brazos cual princesa enamora si no fuese por el hecho de que hasta que la lluvia no se detuviese estarían atrapados en una mansión a la miseria que misteriosamente tenía velas encendidas.

 

El albino contemplo nuevamente la dormida figura de la pelinegra, para luego caminar por el lugar. Las velas repentinamente se apagaron y encendieron nuevamente entorno a las escaleras, de manera tal que lo único iluminado eran las escaleras y el sector de arriba. Eso dificulto las cosas, la mansión tenía varios muebles en medio pero de alguna manera no se tropezó con alguna y logro subir las escaleras hasta una habitación. Al abrirla con delicadeza reparo en el detalle que era una cama matrimonial y, ya que las velas seguían alumbrando ese lugar, observo que era de la antigua pareja de la casa. Suspiro arqueando una ceja para luego negar con la cabeza.

 

No había forma en el mundo que dormiría con ella, por más mal que suene eso, en una misma cama.

 

Como si el lugar supiese su pensamiento la ventana repentinamente se abrió enviando una gran corriente de aire entro que de un portazo cerró la puerta detrás de él. Usualmente a una persona eso lo hubiese aterrorizado pero él estaba escéptico al respecto, casi enojado ante la ‘coincidencia’.

 

Resignado la dejo en la cama. Al menos contacto con el frio de la cama luego de haber estado media hora en un cálido entrelazo, Darkikun abrió sus ojos. Lysandro se asusto de que ella quisiera golpearlo o algo pero luego noto que en sus ojos lo único que se reflejaba era miedo.

 

-Tranquila-dijo sin notarlo. Las palabras salieron solas de su boca y retumbaban en la habitación, cosa que llamo la atención de la muchacha- Estoy aquí, no pasara nada malo. Tan solo cálmate.

 

-Lys…andro…-dijo entrecortado en un susurro la chica para luego abrazarlo- No me dejes sola, no quiero estar sola. No me gusta la oscuridad….Yo…Yo no quiero…No…No otra vez- dijo al borde de las lagrimas nuevamente haciendo que el albino se sienta levemente incomodo. El luego sonrió nuevamente y la abrazo con más fuerza.

 

\- No te voy a abandonar, tu tranquila. Estaremos en este lugar hasta que pare la lluvia-dijo sin pensarlo mucho. Pero al analizar la situación reparo que era de noche- Y esperar a que sea de día…

 

-L-lo sé…-respondió Darkikun. A Lysandro cada palabra de ella lo intrigaba, nunca la había escuchado ser completamente sincera- Pero no me abandones, no quiero estar sola en esta casa que me da miedo.

 

No debió decir eso. Realmente no debió ya que la poca iluminación que tenía se apago. Su cuerpo se puso tenso y el albino pudo decir que estaba realmente aterrada. Por lo cual aun con ella amarrado a su persona los dirigió a la gran ventana y arrancar la cortina que alumbro la habitación nuevamente y con mas esplendor.

 

-…Gracias…- atino ella a murmurar separándose un poco de Lysandro, ella supuso que lo incomodo bastante.

 

-No es problema alguno-respondió el sola para abrazarla más fuerte. Y luego separo el abrazo.

 

 _“Que extraño…”_  Pensó “ _Repentinamente me siento vacio, extrañando su abrazo y su calor.”_

Lo único que hizo Darkikun fue caminar en dirección a una cómoda para sentarse en una silla de allí y sacarse las zapatillas para luego poder acostarse en la cama, lo que nunca hizo. Ya que se quedo en la silla pensando. Dormir sola siempre le aterro, de hecho por eso siempre dormía abrazando el peluche que alguna vez tuvo de niña o el que le regalo su viejo y confiable amigo Ken. Pero hoy no tenía a ninguno de los dos y si se sacaba su chaqueta tendría más frio del que ya tiene.

 

-Q-Que f-frio…-dijo para sí misma. O tampoco debió decir eso.

 

La casa pareciese tener vida propia por lo que lo siguiente que paso nadie se lo espero no muy lejos de ella había una fuga en el techo se rompió completamente empapándola. Y la ventana, o esa ventana, se abrieron nuevamente por el fuerte viento empapando al albino.

 

Ambos estaba mojados, con frio y, evidentemente, temblando.

 

-I’M DUMB AREN’T I- gritó en inglés Darkikun. Sus dientes castarrañeaban del frio mientras se abrazaba a ella misma. Lysandro entendió perfectamente lo que ella dijo y no puedo evitarlo y se le escapo una pequeña risa. Pero… ¿Por qué?

 

” _Por qué será que me rio…_ ” Se dijo a si mismo ” _¿Acaso extraño verla como la conozco en vez de verla tan frágil?_ ”

 

-¿Q-Que es t-tan gracioso…!-pregunto molesta la pelinegra. El ceso de reír y se removió su chaqueta victoriana para dejarla sobre una mesa de allí, obteniendo gran silencio de la muchacha. Lo que en un principio fue un misterio se transformo en algo obvio, su camisa era blanca como la de ella. Lo que significaba que el agua al humedecerle la volvió ‘transparente’. Y con eso quiero traducir a que Darkikun podía acceder a ver el buen estado físico del albino. El tan solo suspiro ignorando la sensación de los ojos de ella observándolo, la cual no duro mucho.

 

-Y-Ya que no quieres estar sola… Acompáñame a buscar algo en este lugar. Deduzco que debe haber alguna que otra prenda como para que te cambies y no te resfríes-dijo alborotándose un poco su propio cabello. Ella asintió y abrió la puerta, ambos salieron afuera y lo primero que ambos hicieron fue buscar la mano del otro. Las luces de las velas estaban encendidas guiándolos nuevamente a otra habitación. Al caminar el suelo rechinaba y hacia ruidos. Algunas ratas corrieron cerca de los pies de Darkikun, que solo yacía con medias, haciendo que ella estrujara la mano del pobre Lysandro durante unos instantes hasta que este logro calmarla.

 

Una vez llegado al final del pasillo, a la habitación. El primero en entrar fue Lysandro seguido de Darkikun, ambos aun tomándose la mano. La habitación parecía ser de dos hermanos. Puesto que habían dos camas y dos armarios distintos. Lo bueno es que la tenue luz que había indicaba que uno era hombre y la otra mujer. Problema por la ropa no habría. El único inconveniente seria el cambiarse de ropa.

 

Darkikun abrió el armario que alguna vez perteneció a la muchacha y encontró únicamente un pijama largo, antiguo. Que de una manera u otra estaba intacto. Ella suspiro y se saco la chaqueta, revelando su remera sin mangas blanca mojada, que permitía ver su sostén verde aguamarina. El albino se sonrojo y habrá soltado algún ruido que hizo que la muchacha se sonrojará y lo mirase.

 

-Anda, no mires si me estoy cambiando- Lysandro abrió la puerta dispuesto a esperarla afuera pero la muchacha se apresuro para terminar su oración- P-Pero tampoco me dejes sola…

 

Aparentemente esto era un gran debate interno para el albino mas suspiro y cerró la puerta. Ella ni siquiera reparo en si él estaba mirando o no puesto lo único que le importaba es que él se quedara en la misma habitación. Sin embargo ella comenzó a cambiarse, deslizo la remera hacia arriba, sacándosela, y dejándola en la cama. Sus sostén verde aguamarina también se lo saco e instintivamente con un brazo se cubrió su parte delantera mientras con una mano se las arreglaba para ponerse el pijama que le quedo algo _mas_  arriba de la rodilla. Luego procedió a sacarse sus jeans negros y las medias, ya que encontró otras allí. También encontró ropa interior limpia pero no se cambio eso aun, ya que se sentó en la cama para cambiarse de medias.

 

Ella nunca reparo realmente en el detalle de que el albino estaba sentado en la cama del lado contrario a ella. No muy lejos, y que él la estaba estudiando cuidadosamente. Cada centímetro de su piel, cada movimiento…

 

” _Que clase de persona soy…_ ” Pensó para luego darse media vuelta en la cama, enfrentando a su ropero ” _Todo este tiempo pude haberme cambiado como ella, pero me empeñe en observarla… Dios me perdone por haber hecho eso_ ”

 

Y analizando eso él se comenzó a cambiar también. Se saco sus pantalones, calcetines y camisa con pañuelo. Darkikun, que en realidad noto tarde que él la miro, aprovecho para cambiarse lo que no se cambio y guardar su ropa en una bolsa que encontró vacía. Cada tanto observaba al albino cambiarse. Lo primero que ella noto diferente fue que su… Ropa mojada yacía en la cama y que tenía ropas nuevas. Y lo último en ponerse fue la camisa pijama, lo que le dio tiempo de admirar su tatuaje para luego ella volver con sus asuntos y caminar en dirección a la puerta sigilosamente.

 

-¿Terminaste de cambiarte?- pregunto haciéndose la que no sabía. Desde su ángulo pareciese que nunca vio algo puesto que la luz no era suficiente y además que esta frente-a-frente con la puerta. Lysandro al ver esto se sintió un completo depravado mental y respondió con un simple ‘En unos instantes’.

 

Una vez pasada esa escena ambos salieron por la puerta, la cual se cerró nuevamente.

 

-Espera-dijeron ambos al unisonó.

 

-¿Por qué salimos de allí?- pregunto Darkikun- ¡Habían dos camas!

 

-Lo mismo me estoy cuestionando…

 

Ambos intentaron abrir la puerta pero fue en vano. No intentaron dos veces por lo cual suspiraron resignados para seguir con su camino hacia la otra habitación nuevamente. Tomarse las manos esta vez no fue necesario ya que ambos se sentían incómodos de haber espiado al otro cambiándose.

 

Una vez llegados a la habitación Darkikun saco su ropa de la bolsa y la colgó en una silla, menos sus prendas íntimas. Y se tiro a la cama a contemplar el techo. Lysandro copio las acciones de colgar sus ropas pero no se acostó en la cama. Lo encontró inadecuado.

 

La ojigris no cuestiono nada. Entendía perfectamente lo incomodo de la situación pero no podía dormir sola. Por lo cual tan solo miraba el techo para luego reparar en el hecho de que el agujero que había antes no estaba y eso le hizo dar un horrible escalofrío de que, quizás, y tan solo quizás la casa fuera… Especial.


End file.
